Glee Behind the Scenes
by Kyoko-Loves-Klondike
Summary: My sister writes a fanfiction called New Directions Underdogs Once Again, and I'll be writing a glee fanfiction from season 3 up until her fanfiction and it will basically be the rewrite of Glee. This fanfiction is the deleted scenes and what happens when we don't have room for stuff. This is my writing for these fanfictions.
1. Romeo and Natalia meets

Natalia was in a bad mood, a stupid internet musical was the last thing she wanted to be supporting cast in. Especially when she was promised the lead, and then Lei, who barely was able to sing, had been given the lead over her. Lei had attempted to get out of the lead, but it did no good. Schuester was impossible to talk to.

She noticed somebody sitting in the audience who didn't belong there. She followed him once the performance was over. "Andy Gibb, wait." Natalia said as she caught up to him, "What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in Vocal Adrenalin, dying at the hands of St. James's abuse." She stated.

"I came to see somebody." He replied, proud that he was being called by his idol Andy Gibb.

"Antonio, right?" Natalia asked as she stared at Romeo's brown eyes.

"How did you guess?" He asked.

"He's the only one who was preforming that's nice enough to have an outside friend, but douchey enough to hide it from everybody." Natalia replied.

"Wait, how do you know that I sing like Andy Gibb? And Antonio is just nice, not 'douchey'" Romeo retorted.

"Whatever. You're his friend, which is good. He needs more friends, especially since he's leaching off of me of all people."

"What do you mean of all people?"

"The only nice thing I do for the guy is attack the foot ball team to keep them off of his back. Time to get to the point. I don't trust anybody from Vocal Adrenalin. So if I find out that you're no better than I am, I'll make you suffer."

"You're sending me a mixed message. What is Antonio to you?"

"Family, just like everybody in the Glee Club, though I wanna hit most of them, especially Schuester."

"You don't have to worry, I like Antonio and will never hurt him. And I'll be spending more time with him since I'll be joining the New Directions soon."

"I wish you the best then. I have a warning though; you probably won't get to sing much. Schuester gets fixated on certain people and turns the rest of the club into background props. And I know that you can do at least a triple flip. Don't let that jerk find out, he'll abuse it." Natalia stated and walked away.

Romeo stared at Natalia, he couldn't figure out what he thought of her. As she drove away, he couldn't help but think that she was cruel. She had admitted to being mean to Antonio. He'd have to work on eating up all of Antonio's time if he found out that this girl was anything like he suspected she was.


	2. Firework

Lei looked around the glee club and sighed. They were all depressed or angry about something. The emo music lesson didn't help anyone. Shane hadn't even gone along with the lesson. She glanced at Alexandra. Alexandra felt like a waste of space. Then she looked at Amber and Roderick. She knew that Roderick didn't believe the rumors. He was terrified of getting hurt again. Lei could feel herself slip into the depression that was befalling the glee club and decided that if she was going to have to be responsible for pulling the glee club out of this: She was the only one who was still normal.

The cheering Asian skipped glee club and Cherrios practice the next day and rehearsed the perfect song for glee club. She went to glee club and stood in front of everyone and stated that she had a song for them.

"I know that lately everybody has been going through something and you all feel down and angry, but it's starting to pull me into a depression too so I'm going to remind you with song that you're all amazing. This is for every last one of you." Lei stated with a smile and began singing.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?" She sang and noticed Natalia twitch a little. She didn't know if it was from the song selection or something more, but sang on. "Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one step from caving in?" This time Stella looked down.

Lei started dancing a little and moving around the class room. Singing had always been hard for her to do as well as other people around her, so she hadn't choreographed this. She wasn't going to let that get her down and started singing right on cue. "Do you ever feel already buried deep? 6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing?"

Kourtney and Tate reacted by sharing a glance this time. Lei was glad that she was reaching people and carried on. "Do you know there's still a chance for you 'cause there's a spark in you."

She smiled at Amber and winked as she danced around the choir room. "You just got to ignite the light, and let it shine! Just own the night, like the fourth of July! 'Cause baby you're a firework! Come on show 'em what you're worth!" She sang and was pleased that a few more of them were reacting positively to the song. "Make 'em go Oh, Oh, Oh! You're going to leave them all in awe, awe, awe!" She directed the next part towards Alexandra. "You don't have to feel like a waste of space. You're original, can not be replaced! If you only knew what the future holds. After a hurricane comes a rainbow!"

Alexandra blushed and looked down with a small smile on her face, truly grateful for Lei's words. Lei directed the next part towards Roderick and Amber, "Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed, so you can open up a door that leads to the perfect road. Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow. And when it's time, you'll know."

Roderick didn't seem outwardly affected by this, but he did glance towards Amber when he thought that nobody was looking. "You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine! Just own the night, like the fourth of July! 'Cause baby you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go Oh, Oh, Oh. As you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby you're a firework, come on, let your colors burst! Make 'em go Oh, Oh, Oh. As you shoot across the sky-y-y! Boom! Boom! Boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! It's always been inside of You, You, You! And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough!"

The glee club was quiet and watching her intently. Stella and Amber made eye contact, and Stella turned away harshly with a small blush while Amber continued to stare at Stella with a distant look on her face. She reminded herself that the song was almost over and carried on. "'Cus baby you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go Oh, Oh, Oh! As you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby you're a firework! Come on, let your colors burst! Make em go Oh, Oh, oh! You're going to leave them in Awe, Awe, Awe! Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon. Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon." She finished and took a seat next to Glen and Shantel.

"You did really well Lei." Glen stated.

Lei blushed and said thanks. She was one of the last ones to leave and Stella stopped her as she was about to leave. "Thank you." She had said.

Lei was confused and her expression showed it. "For what?" She asked.

"That song was for all of us. I felt good being included." Stella stated.

Lei smiled at her. "I don't always like you since you're mean and stuff, but you're a part of this club, and you're a person. That alone means that I care for you despite everything you do to everyone else. I have to go and beg Coach Sylvester for forgiveness now. I missed practice yesterday. See ya later."

The next day Lei was exhausted because of Cheerio practice. Sue vowed to torture her for a month to insure that she never skipped out on Cheerio practice ever again. Normal people would be depressed, and she almost frowned, but when she got into the club room, she smiled brightly. Everybody seemed a lot happier. She ran over to Kourtney and gave her a hug. "Hey Kourt-Kourt." She said, "I miss having you on Cheerios." Lei stated and sat behind her and next to Shantel and Glen, whom she also hugged enthusiastically. She glanced at Dennis. He seemed less sad, but he was still sad. She decided that he was the person she'd work on cheering up next, and before it escalated into something more than just not feeling good. She began conversing with her friends while smiling.


	3. Glee Halloween

Schuester walked into the glee club room. "Good news, we're performing Halloween songs this week." He announced.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Natalia asked.

"No." He replied, quite confused.

"Every year I tell you that I can't sing Halloween songs. If my parents find out they will kill me." Natalia said.

"Who else wants to do Halloween songs?" He asked. Lei raised her hand eagerly. Stella also raised her hand.

"Then we're doing Halloween songs." He announced. Natalia left the room with a sigh. It was yet another week she'd have to skip Glee club.

"Now who has a Halloween song?" He asked.

Nobody raised their hands or got up. "Bro, nobody memorizes Halloween songs." Roderick stated nonchalantly.

"Then come back tomorrow with one." He ordered.

Antonio found Natalia in the halls. "Natalia!" He greeted.

She twitched and sighed. "Yes Antonio?"

"We should go to a haunted house!"

"Are you in league with Schuester to bring about the end of me?"

"Um no..." Antonio replied and handed her a card. "I think you need this."

Natalia read the card. "I do not need counseling. But my parents do."

"So, haunted house?" He asked.

"Why do you want to go so bad?" Natalia asked.

"Because it can be fun to get scared and I want to spite my first counselor."

"Will their be anyone else coming?"

"Yeah. I got Romeo to agree to come."

"Can I bring somebody too?"

"Sure."

A day later Romeo, Antonio, Natalia, and Apollo were in a line for a haunted house. They were next to young teenagers that irritated all of them in one way or another. When they went into the haunted house, they had to go with these young teenagers. There was a fork in the road and Natalia and Romeo waited for the pre teens to go one way and then went the other. Antonio and Apollo on the other hand went the same way as the pre teens without thinking.

"Where's Antonio?" Romeo asked.

"I think he went with the tweens." Natalia stated.

"Poor Antonio." Romeo muttered.

They heard a loud, masculine scream. "Poor Antonio." Romeo said again. Then they heard a loud, high pitched scream. "Who was that?" Romeo asked.

Natalia sighed and looked at the ground. "My boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Later they regrouped after being chased by a chain saw man. They got fast food and Natalia ate a little bit of it while the guys wolfed it down. Antonio and Apollo took Natalia's fries since she didn't want them. Apollo drove back to his place while Natalia drove the rest of them back to their homes. Natalia was shaking the entire way.

"Natalia, you can't be that scared of the haunted house." Antonio said.

"Oh, I'm not. I'm scared of my parents finding out."

"They won't." Romeo stated.

"I guess we'll just have to see."

The next day at school Roderick was inviting the kids in Glee club to his Halloween party. "Amber, wanna go to my Halloween party?" He asked.

"No." She stated.

"Okay bro. Lei, you wanna go?" He asked.

"When is it?" she asked.

"Halloween at seven to whenever you decide to leave."

"Okay." Lei said with a smile.

"How about you Shantel?" Roderick asked.

Normally Shantel would have said no, but just as she was about to, she realized that Roderick was a shady douche and Lei was her innocent best friend that trusted people easily and had agreed to go to this party. "F...Fine." She said, knowing that somebody needed to protect Lei.

"How about you Bro?" He asked.

"Okay." Glen stated, if for no other reason than to protect Shantel and Lei from the stupidity that was Roderick.

"How about you Alexandra?"

"Um...I...ca-n't come. I promised my little sister that I'd take her trick or treating." She muttered.

"Kay bro. Enjoy the free candy. Tate, bro, you wanna come?"

"Sure." He said.

"Bro, you can bring your girlfriend too."

"Thanks, I'll see if she's interested."

"Mimi, you wanna come bro?"

"Can't, I have a wicked game of monopoly and have to greet trick or treaters."

"Kay bro, Dennis, you want to come?"

"Sorry, have to wash my hair." He replied sarcastically.

"Bro, it's fine if you don't wanna come. Looks like that's everyone." He stated.

"Eeeh what about me?" Stella asked.

"You aren't invited." Roderick answered and then started to talk to Shane.

"Hey, Alexandra, mind if I come trick or treating with you?" Amber asked.

"Um...sure...if you um want to. But my little sister can be kind of a brat sometimes."

"I think I can handle that."

The next day was followed by Schuester trying to have his own glee Halloween party and nobody agreeing to come, as well as a "Not cool Bro." coming from Roderick. After that it was Halloween.

Lei gave everyone in the Glee club cupcakes from her mom. Glen was devastated because his cupcake had a tomb stone with his name on it as well as candy rocks, candy bones, and black sprinkles. 'Her mom still hates me.' He thought as he ate his free cupcake. Shantel's amused her since there was a candy ax as well as several other decorations. Everyone else got their own unique cupcake. Schuester's was the most unique out of all the cupcakes since it was the only plain cupcake.

Following that was the night of Halloween. Amber went over to Alexandra's house and was greeted by what looked like a miniature Alexandra. "You're Zanny's friend?" She asked.

"Yes." Amber answered.

"You aren't cool enough." She stated. "Zanny, your friend is here!"

Alexandra came over. She was dressed like Alex from Flashdance. "Hey Amber." She greeted shyly.

"Hi Alexandra." Amber greeted. "Can we go yet?"

"Zanny, why do you hang out with this looser?" her younger sister asked.

Amber was about half a second away from taking a Snapple bottle to her. "Andrea, that isn't nice. She's a very cool person." Alexandra reprimanded. "I won't take you trick or treating if you keep being rude to her."

At Roderick's Halloween party Glen and Shantel were keeping Lei from doing anything that could cause problems. Shantel continuously took Lei's punch while Glen gave her some tea that he had brought. Tate was talking with Roderick and Shane and Roderick's cousin was affectionately hugging Roderick and Shane and commenting on random things in their conversation.

Shantel was drinking the punch hoping to get drunk, but after an hour she gave up. She wasn't drunk, but she was bloated and miserable and angry. Lei and Glen decided to play a dancing game on Roderick's Wii. Glen lost the first one, but Lei let him win all the others. Glen noticed that despite Lei not trying her hardest, she was still very graceful and moved around like an angel.

After they were done though, he decided to voice his thoughts. "You let me win." He complained.

"Nuh uh." Lei disagreed. "You passion is what lead you to victory." She said with a sweet smile.

"Or you let me win."

"Your wonderful display of passion distracted me, which allowed you to win." She persisted.

"Well, I am pretty awesome." Glen agreed.

Lei kissed Glen lightly on the lips and held his hand. "You're very awesome Glen."

She let go of his hand and walked over to Shantel. "Shanty, are you feeling any better?" She asked. Shantel groaned and ate chocolate. Lei sighed, watching her friend snack on a snickers. "That's just going to make you worse."

"That's future Shantel's problem." She stated.

"Oh, okay. Enjoy your candy." Lei responded and went back to the tv and played rock band with Glen. Neither of them did very good with the singing portion, despite Glen being a good singer.

"This thing is rigged!" Glen sang, trying to up his score. The only thing keeping them in the game was Lei pounding on the drums.

"I don't think I like this game." Lei agreed.

Tate came over and grabbed the guitar. "I'll help, add me." He said.

Glen exited the song and added the guitar and they started playing again. Glen still struggled with the singing, but Lei's attempts at the drums and Tate's perfect score on the guitar made their endeavours worth while.

"Tate, my arms are getting sore." Lei complained.

"Okay, we can switch." Tate said. "I like the drums more anyway. " He added and switched places with the freshman. 'She's one of the only decent freshies.' He thought as they started another song.

Around midnight everyone got bored and started leaving. Glen and Lei helped Shantel home as she groaned in pain. "Now I'm future Shantel." She complained as they helped her onto her bed.

Glen laughed as Lei pulled the covers over her. "Was it worth it?" Lei asked.

"No." She groaned and fell asleep.

On Monday everybody met up in Glee Club. "We missed you Natalia!" Schuester announced.

"Stop plotting my demise and I won't have to skip." Natalia retorted. She glanced over at Antonio and swatted his hand with a card away. "I don't have paranoia." She hissed.

"How was everybody's Halloween?" Schuester asked.

"I'm grounded for a month." Natalia muttered. She had been caught by her parents, and she was not at all happy.

"I hate trick or treating now." Amber complained.

"I'm so sorry about my sister...and how she stole all of your Reese's..." Alexandra apologized.

"I ate way too much candy and drank way too much punch." Shantel complained.

"Now let's talk about Regionals!"

"Sectionals." Natalia corrected.

"That's what I said!" Schuester stated and began his lesson.


	4. Glee Thanksgiving

Schuester walked into class with a smile. "We're going to do..." Schuester started to announce, but was cut off by one of his students.

"Thanks Giving songs." Natalia finished.

"Exactly, how did you know?" He asked.

"Because you have a tendency for choosing the most asinine assignments." She answered while doing homework.

"Are there even any Thanks Giving songs?" Kourtney asked.

"Of course there are!" Schuester announced.

"I'm just going to say right now that I refuse to sing Over the River and Through the Woods, and you legally can't make me either." Antonio stated.

"Isn't that a Christmas song?" Lei asked.

"Not according to the internet." Antonio replied while looking up Thanksgiving songs on his phone.

"I'm sure you can find another possibility." Schuester prompted.

"Certainly not Count Your Blessings. One blessing that song gives you is eternal virginity." He played it to prove his point.

"That sounds like the perfect song for Lei to sing!" Schuester stated happily.

"Not really...it mentions God and he kind of makes me uncomfortable." Lei stated.

"What? Why?" Schuester asked.

"Because, logic states that if he created the seven day week, all of his followers would have always had a calender that had seven day weeks." Lei explained.

"Well my religion just got cut down a little bit." Natalia muttered.

"Sorry Natalia." Lei apologized.

"No worries, it needed to be done." She responded.

"But that's not the only reason. God causes lots of war and conflict. But I also see that some people benefit from believing in him so it's not like I hate something that may or may not exist." She stated.

"Bro, stop questioning your student's believes. Never discuss religion or politics." Roderick ordered after seeing Schuester about to contradict Lei.

"Let's face it Schuester, most of us only care about Thanksgiving because of the food." Amber said. "And Thanksgiving break is tomorrow. You waited too long."

"But no one showed up yesterday." He complained.

"That's because our lives don't revolve around the Glee Club." Natalia pointed out, "Lots of teachers decided to test us today, including you, since there will be a break starting tomorrow, and parent teacher conferences will be tomorrow as well."

"If I came I would have failed, sorry Mr. Schuester." Tate apologized.

"I understand." He said sadly, "But Antonio, what about you? You get good grades, you could have come! And you too Lei!"

"I have to study for those grades." Antonio lied. In reality, he just didn't want to go alone.

"How would you know about my grades?" She asked then sighed. "You're assuming I get A's just because I'm Asian, aren't you?"

"What? No!?" He stated.

"I actually have two B's that studying for my test helped to raise to A's and a C that studying helped raise to a B. If I came then my GPA would have suffered, especially since Finals are coming up soon." Lei stated.

"I just didn't want to come. I didn't study at all." Natalia stated with a smile.

"Alexandra..." He started but was cut off.

"Just cause I'm shy doesn't mean I'm a nerd..." She whispered just loud enough for people to hear her.

"Nope, just means you're a virgin." Stella mocked.

"Better than a slut." Alexandra retorted.

"Eeeh I'm not a slut."

"Th-then what do you call trying to...get ever guy into...bed with you?"

"A love of variety."

"That's enough!" Schuester objected.

"S...sorry..." Alexandra whimpered, going back into her shell.

The bell to announce school over rang and all of the glee club ran out. Kourtney ran into some of the Cheerios on her way out. "So, you going to eat four turkeys this year? Or five?" One of them asked.

"Not even one." She replied, trying to brush off everything they said.

"The average calorie intake is 3,000, I bet you're going to intake 30,000." Another of them mocked.

Lei was walking over to cheerio practice when one of them called her over. "Lei, don't you think she's getting fat? After Thanksgiving she'll be a blimp." The first one stated.

"Actually, I think she's quite skinny, and that her metabolism will take care of Thanksgiving dinner just fine." Lei responded.

"And I think you're both fat buddies!" A third one responded.

"Coach Sylvester is waiting for us you know." Lei muttered as she saw Kourtney's face. The cheerios ran towards cheerio practice after realizing she was right. "Kourt-Kourt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine." She replied.

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry?" Lei asked.

"I need Tate!" She cried out.

"Where is he? I'll go get him." Lei responded.

"Probably the boys locker room, getting ready for football practice..." Kourtney responded.

"Stay right here, I'll go get him." Lei said sweetly and then ran into the boys locker room. "Tate?" She asked. He had his shirt off, and was about to take his pants off as well, but stopped upon seeing the Asian freshman.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Kourt-Kourt needs you." She replied.

"Oh no, Kourt-Kourt!" He said, running out while buttoning up his pants. "Where is she!?"

Lei lead him to Kourtney. "GOOK!" She heard and shuttered. "Um...I have to go. Bye guys." She said as she ran over to her angry cheer leader coach.

Kourtney cried on Tate's bare shoulder while telling him about what had happened. "It'll be okay." He said while stroking her hair gently. "You aren't fat, and even when you start showing it won't be fat, it'll be pregnancy." He reassured.

"But.." She said.

"Shhhh." he interrupted and put a finger over her mouth. "Daddy knows best." He said.

Kourtney smiled a little and kissed him. "Tate, do you want to come over to my house on Thanksgiving?" she asked.

"I guess, you sure your parents won't mind though?"

"I think they'd mind more if you didn't come."

"Okay, I'll let Elliot have the bread and packaged turkey that my parents give me and come over. When is it?" He asked.

"Around three in the afternoon."

"Okay, I'll be there." Tate said and then ran off to football practice. Kourtney followed and sat on the bleachers while watching him.

After cheerio practice was over Shantel confronted Lei. "Lei, why do you seem sad?" She asked.

Lei sighed and dropped the smile she'd been forcing since she got to cheerio practice. "I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it too."

"You were, but seriously, what happened?"

"It's nothing really. It's just that I was late to practice because some of the Cheerios were picking on Kourtney about eating on Thanksgiving so I had to get Tate to her. But that reminded me that my Grandparents are coming over for Thanksgiving."

"Do you not like you're grandparents or something?" Shantel asked. She was confused, Lei seemed to like everyone, even Stella.

"Not really." She said, shaking her head. "I feel like if I'm left alone with my grandmother one more time I may grow to detest her."

"But you're mom's so cool, how could her mom be so uncool?" she asked.

"It's because I was born. My mom was only 16 when she had me so they think I'm a curse or something." Lei muttered, "And my mom won't get home until dinnertime and they always show up early."

"Well, maybe Glen and I could come over." Shantel said, "We could protect you from her."

"But...what about your family?" Lei asked.

"Won't be home. Glen and I just spend all day cooking, eating, and then sleeping."

"If you want to then you can."

"If you want to do what?" Glen asked while walking up to them.

"We're going over to Lei's house on Thanksgiving." Shantel answered.

Glen's face went pale. "But her mom hates me!"

"Mom doesn't hate you Glen." Lei said with a smile.

"Then why does she treat me so bad?" Glen asked.

"She treats you bad?" Lei asked.

Glen couldn't help but think that Lei's clueless expression was adorable, but then the image of her mom being quite angry popped into his mind and he shuddered. "Yeah, when you're not around."

"She won't be there until dinnertime and then she'll probably go straight to bed." Lei replied, "And I'm sure that Mom would be happy if you came."

"Sure..." Glen said.

"Great, well, I'm off. I have to start making dinner, bye." Lei said and waved goodbye.

Apollo greeted Natalia. "Took you long enough." He complained.

"It is a three hour drive and I needed gas." Natalia retorted.

"You seem happy." Apollo stated.

"Oh so happy. Thanksgiving at the Lee home is the funnest. In-laws fighting, the kiddy table, my cousin's cat Fluffy, a whole slice of freaking turkey. Looking forward to it." She complained while tossing a random rock at a tree.

"You should come to my place for Thanksgiving. My parents miss you."

"Well, as long as I'm not imposing."

"Idiot, of course you aren't imposing. Just let me check with my parents and I'll tell you by tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you." Natalia replied and kissed Apollo.

On Monday Schuester watched as his students walked into the room. "So how was everyone's Thanksgivings?" He asked.

"Mine was great Shuester." Natalia said with a smirk, "I had sex."

"Natalia! That is inappropriate!"

"And from that reaction, I guess you didn't." Natalia laughed.

While Shuester had his oh crap expression on his face Roderick decided to complain. "Bro, I wish I was that lucky. The only chick I could understand was a lesbian. 95% of the words spoken at Jones family get togethers are in Spanish. Only word I could understand was Ricky." Roderick complained.

"Alexandra, Lei, what happened during your weekends?" Shuester asked, trying to find a nice, sweet Thanksgiving story.

"My parents fought and threw a turkey leg at me." Alexandra answered, "Holidays at my house get kind of scary."

"You're innocence must not fade Alexandra!" Shuester exclaimed. Alexandra tried to come up with a response for that statement, but couldn't. She decided in the end that maybe it wasn't worthy of a response at all and withdrew back into her shell. "Lei, your turn!"

"My Grandfather and Glen ended up tussling and Shantel attacked my Grandmother." Lei replied. "But on a brighter note, Glen and Mom got along very well." she smiled.

"You two attacked the elderly?" Natalia asked.

"He wanted to tussle!" Glen retorted.

"Her grandmother's a crotchety old woman!" Shantel defended.

"Enough!" Shuester yelled once more.

"I'd just like to say that I had the best Thanksgiving in years." Tate derped.

"Did you have sex too?" Natalia teased.

"That's none of your business." Tate derped back.

"Enough!" Shuester yelled once more.

"That's becoming a very meaningless word." Natalia retorted.

"I envy all of you. I binged on Thanksgiving, and then I suffered morning sickness and vomited it all out." Kourtney complained, "And of course there was nothing left after I was done, not that I was hungry after that."

"I didn't have that much food either. I had to throw most of it at hobos." Amber stated, "Patches is the worst."

"We haven't had any song in weeks so I want somebody to sing right now!" He said, ignoring Natalia.

"I'll go! I fell in love with this song over Thanksgiving break." Antonio said as he ran in front of the class.

"_Years ago when I was younger I kinda liked a girl I knew, she was mine and we were sweathearts. That was then, but then it's true." Antonio sang happily. "I'm in love with a fairytale even though it hurts. 'Cause I don't care if I loose my mind, cause I'm already cursed!_" He sang as he put his shutter-shades on. "_Everyday we started fighting, every night we fell in love. No one else could make me sadder. No one else could lift me high above."_

"I don't know what I was doing when suddenly we fell apart. Now adays I can not find her but when I do we'll get a brand new start. I'm in love with a fairytale even though it hurts. 'Cause I don't care if I loose my mind, 'cause I'm already cursed. She's a fairy tale yeah even if it hurts. 'Cause I don't care if I loose my mind 'cause I'm already cursed." He finished and sat down, taking his shutter-shades off.

"Great job, but you should sing with more emotions." Schuester stated.

"I will next time."

"Why that song? You aren't having relationship issues, are you?"

"Because I could and because I like the song. Not every song has to be about my life." Antonio replied.

"You did well Antonio." Romeo complimented.

"Thank you Romeo." Antonio stated as he sat next to his boyfriend.


End file.
